


Hinata Ochako

by MelodicWriter413



Series: Weightless [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hinata Ochako AU, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Swearing, implied adultery, techinally hq!! x bnha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicWriter413/pseuds/MelodicWriter413
Summary: The last thing Ochako learns about him is that his name is Hinata Daiki and that he is one awkward fellow with heliokinesis.





	1. Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess but here we fucking go
> 
> PM me on tumblr for silly headcannons.
> 
> @melodylullaby413

Ochako met him during her line of work at approximately 10 in the morning.

Thanks kept going off from his mouth as if he owed her his life. Well, she _did_ save him from a falling car that would’ve crushed him on the spot, but that’s just a minor detail(for now, anyway). It’s part of her job.

She assumed he’s part of the police force once she and her fellow Pro-Heroes contained the villain. It turns out he’s a lawyer that handles hero business.

The man strikes a conversation with her when they’re done, a mantra of ‘thank you’s still occupies his voice. She doesn’t understand why he’s so drawn to her, other than the fact that she’s a hero and that she saved his life.

The last thing Ochako learns about him is that his name is Hinata Daiki and that he is one awkward fellow with heliokinesis.

 

The next time Ochako sees him is at a local café a few blocks away from her apartment. The colour of his face surpassed the shade of red of his hair when she waved at him. Ochako thought he was sick by the time she offered that they sit together at one of the establishment’s comfortable booths.

One of the things she learned that day is that he originated from Tokyo before making his life anew here in Miyagi. Ochako can’t help but relate somewhat.

 

Turns out Hinata goes to the café as often as she does.

The most common topic of their conversations were work-related. Ochako talks about the kind middle-aged lady who gave her sunflowers when she saved her son from a human-eating plant monster. Hinata comments about the time their printer spat out paper that contained a crude and raunchy story that his co-worker probably accidentally printed out instead of the file the printer was suppose to print. They get a good laugh from his story.

 

Before she knows it, they were hanging out at the movie theatre instead of the café. This time, their meeting is intentional and planned.

 

Ochako can’t exactly pinpoint the part where they started _dating_.

Maybe it’s when he asks her to call him Daiki instead of Hinata or maybe it’s when she gently kissed his cold forehead after removing the ice pack when he accidentally bumped into a glass door.

Whenever it was, Ochako is _very_ much comfortable eating junk food on Daiki’s couch while marathoning some silly rom-com in Netflix together with said owner of the couch.

 

Five years into Uraraka Ochako and Hinata Daiki’s relationship, the latter proposes.

 

Two years into their marriage and Hinata Ochako became pregnant, putting a pause to her hero career.

 

June 21 of the following year, Ochako gives birth to a bundle of sunshine. They name him Shouyou, matching the warm, summer day he was born in. Her husband cried when he held him. Ochako loves them.

 

At the age of four, Shouyou was getting impatient. His classmates at school already have their quirks, why isn’t he getting his now, he asks.

Shouyou keeps nagging her to get him checked. Ochako relents after his millionth try.

The news he got from the doctor was _devastating_.

Daiki can’t help but feel like it’s his fault. It runs in the blood of his mother and of her parents. Ochako was quick to reassure her husband that it isn’t a curse and that they’ll raise Shouyou to not think negatively of his quirklessness.

That night, Ochako couldn’t sleep when the thought of her son crying in her arms still haunts her entire being.

... _Izuku was the last thing she thought of before she finally let slumber take over_.

The next day she made Tamago Kake Gohan for breakfast. ~~~~After work she picked him up from school and brought him some of her favourite meat buns that she’s sure he hasn’t tried yet.

They’re sitting on a bench at the park when Shouyou looks at her with tears framing his eyes, brown orbs identical to hers glassy.

“Are there things that I can do even if I’m quirkless?”

Ochako’s lips tighten into a firm line.

“Shouyou,” she begins. “Can you eat breakfast without a quirk?”

The child nods, fiery orange hair fluttering lightly against the wind.

“Can you talk even without a quirk? Can you go to school even without a quirk?”

Another nod.

“Can you love Kaachan without a quirk?”

Shouyou nods furiously, tears running freely on this determined face. Crease forms in the junction of his eyebrows and nose.

“You can do billions of things, Shouyou, even without a damn quirk.”

Ochako lifts his chin and kisses him on the crown of his head.

“Don’t let others tell you otherwise.”

 

Once again, she puts a pause on her hero career.

 

Ochako gave birth to her second child on a Christmas evening, in contrast to her six year-old, summer-borne brother Shouyou, who is incredibly jumpy since he entered the room. Similar to when Shouyou was born, Daiki cries when he sees his baby girl. A ‘ _she’s so small_ ’ escaping his lips every now and then.

They name her Natsu, for the sake of irony. Although Ochako was _this_ close to naming her either Fuyumi or Fuyuko. She decides against that when she’s briefly reminded of a friend.

 

Life is stressful enough when you’re a well-known Pro-Hero. Even more stressful when you have two children under your wing and your husband is a lawyer who has to work late.

Ochako sighs loudly. She could hire a nanny, but the thought alone gives her anxiety that follows her till the end of the day. Friends are out of the question when they too, are heroes who also have lives to protect. Both Ochako’s and Daiki’s parents are unsuitable, too. Uraraka Okimi and Uraraka Kosuke live in _Mie_. Same goes to Daiki’s parents, who live in _Tokyo_ , _oh god_ -

... Technically their neighbour _is_ taking care of her daughter but she’s going to college _soon_...

If she does try to hire a proper babysitter, there’s a possibility that absolutely no one will accept the offer because they’re going to be taking care of children of a Pro-Hero, or a considerable amount of people will accept because they might try to kidnap or even kill the very children they agreed to babysit at first. God, she can’t even imagine how fucking stressed Aizawa was when he was teaching the Hell Class of U.A. That doesn’t need anymore context, does it?

That could only mean one thing.

It’s something both her and Daiki have been talking about for weeks. He told her in the end that whatever she chooses he’ll be there with her.

Ochako takes a deep breath and gathers all the courage she needed. She makes a phone call for her agency.

 

Ochako never realized how _dirty_ their house is until she became a full-time housewife for the mean time.

After dropping Shouyou off at school, she spent the whole day cleaning every single corner of their house, only taking breaks to take care of her little Natsu.

Daiki came home early with Shouyou only to see his wife passed out on their couch.

 

During his Junior High, Shouyou begins to relentlessly train for volleyball when he saw the infamous ‘ _Little Giant_ ’ on television.

Ochako got him kneepads for his birthday.

Daiki was transferred to the United States for a case.

 

Third year of Shouyou’s Junior High and he comes home from his first volleyball tournament.

Ochako has never seen him so exhausted and upset.

 

Third year of Shouyou’s Junior High and Daiki calls from America reveal he’s been hiding an affair from her.

Their fight consisted of hushed voices and words dipped in a pot brimmed with poison. Too fierce for it to be in a phone call, too intense for it to be talked about personally. Ochako immediately suggests a divorce when he returns from the States.

Ochako cries when he hangs up.

The day after and she doesn’t even try to hide her distress.

She doesn’t try hiding the reason why. It was extremely painful explaining it to her kids.

Shouyou has never seen her so _exhausted_ and _downright upset_.

 

And from that day on, Shouyou tries harder for her, and for Natsu.

 

One of the most briefest moments in his life is when he thinks of enrolling to U.A instead of Karasuno.

He never thinks about that again.

 

If Shouyou’s upset at his defeat during his Junior High, then he’s _beyond_ frustrated at Karasuno’s loss to Aoba Josai.

He sits solemnly at the dining table, unmoving despite he finished his dinner. Ochako takes his hands in her own and rubs circles at the back of his hand.

“You don’t have to say anything,” she tells him. “You don’t have to say anything...”

He tightens his grip.

 

Shouyou brings over some friends after their volleyball practice. Or at least that’s what his text said. Unless his mother’s eyes are deceiving her, there’s no way that thirteen teenagers are just _some_ friends.

That’s a lot, if you ask her. How can _thirteen_ children fit in a house that’s only suppose to contain about _six_ people? Much less _stay over_ the night?

Nevertheless, she did what she can. Ochako is the mother of the host after all. She prepares them traditional Japanese food(most of them were her personal favourites) and juice. Saying it was a hassle to cook is an understatement, but two of Shou’s friends helped her throughout the process.

Ochako was in the middle of cleaning the dishes when a tall blond – Tsukishima, if her memory serves her right – approached her. With his height, he towers above her.

“Um,” He fidgets subtly. The blond doesn't look shy, no not at all. “May I ask you a personal question, Hinata-san...?”

She smiles at him. “Go on.”

Tsukishima scans their surroundings without moving his head, probably because he’s making sure no one’s going to eavesdrop.

“Do you happen to be the Pro-Hero Uravity from all those years ago?”

Ah.

He’s the blunt type.

Ochako laughs light-heartedly.

“You must be a big fan of heroes if you remember my face, Tsukishima-san.” She turns back to scrubbing one of the dishes. ”It’s only been seven or eight years since my last appearance, after all.”

“Is...” The blond pauses. “Were your children the only reason you had to drop your career?”

_..._

“Yes,” Ochako rinses the plate. “Yes they were.”

 

Ochako has been staring at the envelope for what feels like _hours_. A familiar logo she knows too well imbedded on the center in order to seal the envelope. She doesn’t bother reading the kanji on the bottom right corner.

With all the courage she gathered past minutes ago, she opens the letter.

It begins with a formal greeting, the kanji printed instead of hand-written. Ochako skims the first half of the letter and – oh.

 _Oh_.

Principal Nedzu wants her, Hinata Ochako(technically _Uraraka_ Ochako soon but that’s a minor detail), to teach at U.A.

Ochako’s latest job was being a bouncer at a club. She adores her co-workers, but she figures she’s not going back there after a certain incident. Ochako quit about two weeks ago.

Life in U.A as a teacher will simultaneously be a fresh start and a horrifying rollercoaster ride. If her students will be as troublesome as her former classmates then she hopes Nedzu will understand why she’s slowly becoming into a cynical, pessimistic bitch and drifting away from the cheerful and bubbly girl from all those years ago.

But then realization struck her like lightning in an unassuming storm.

 _U.A is in Tokyo_.

 _Fuck_.


	2. Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Will you be good enough? As a Hero?_
> 
>  
> 
> _As a **teacher**...?_
> 
>  
> 
> Maybe she is, maybe she isn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sdsdf this is late but I hope you all enjoy!

  
It’s early in the evening as seen on the clock, every tick of it’s second hand matches the beat of Ochako’s footsteps as she paces in the room.

She didn’t consider _accepting_ before her mind went on to the possibilities on being Uravity the Teacher( **tm** ) and it _certainly_ didn’t register on her mind that Tokyo is hours away from Miyagi. God, she is done for.

...

So is she going to accept the invitation or not...?

Countless of decisions flow in her mind and even more consequences rush in. Ochako can handle it no more as her steps on the floorboard became more frantic and light and then heavy and then-

“Kaachan, I’m home!”

_Shouyou_

Comically fixing her frazzled appearance, Ochako puts her hands on her back along with the crumpled letter the stress originated from. She smiles at her son, albeit wobbly.

“S-shou-chan! How was practice?” That was way too enthusiastic, but Shouyou doesn’t seem to notice.

“It went like normal, but I think I’m going to need a shower right now.” The redhead scratches the back of his head, his grin sheepish.

Ochako slides her legs(again, _comically_ so) into the kitchen, her head bobbing around the corner.

“That’s great, honey! The bathroom upstairs is free for you to use, haha!”

The laugh she made at the end sounds strangled, the brunette realized, as she stops a grimace by biting the inside of her cheek.

Ochako busies herself with chopping vegetables, something she did before the letter arrived. Her mind drifts back to what the Principal of U.A. wrote to her. There are an equal amount of pros and cons and Ochako’s going to start with the latter.

**Cons:**

> 1\. Ochako would have to move to Tokyo for easy access to the school, but she’d risk her son’s volleyball career, something she vowed to _never_ meddle with.  
>  2\. Nacchan does not fare well with major changes. Moving meant losing most of her friends and Ochako does not want her daughter to have that.  
>  3\. Moving aside, Ochako can’t really rely on anyone to take care of the kids right now. With scarce neighbours and parents plus in-laws out of the prefecture, she figures that there’s no one to rely on anyway.  
>  4\. If she gets a job at U.A of all places, she’ll be exposed to the public yet again, which means the media will try to get her spit out gossip of her life over the past years of her absence.  
>  5\. Related to Number 4: Shouyou and Natsu will(read: might. No guarantee that she’d accept the job invite) be exposed but _not in the same way that Ochako might be_. God _forbid_ if they ever get hurt.

**Pros:**

> 1\. Ochako would get a chance to reconnect with former classmates. Popular heroes such as Ingenium and Red Riot.  
>  2\. _Aizawa is the current vice-principal_.  
>  3\. High-grade pay. What else would you expect from a high-maintenance private school?  
>  4\. If Ochako would get paid higher, she could buy anything the children need and want without glaring at her wallet.  
>  5\. Money. That – that’s it. God she can use some of that right now –

“Oh, Spongebob’s pants, that stings.” Ochako hisses through her teeth, surveying her finger that she accidentally cut. She should really stop overthinking things while doing something that could potentially hurt herself. Like ya’know, cutting vegetables.

Ochako should also stop with the ridiculous swearing. It’s not like Natsu’s here or anyth –

“Okaachan! Shou-nii won’t let me play with him!”

Jesus _Christ_ , speak of the devil.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s fortunate, really, that she has a whole school year to decide whether or not she’d like to teach at U.A..

Except the whole thing stresses her out and if she stresses, then Shouyou will also stress and that will stress her out and that will also stress Natsu and that alone can make her stess even mo –

Ochako really needs to stop stressing about this. As a teen this whole ordeal might not even phase her but things change when you’re an adult with two children now.

The brunette sighs, as her hand swipes the rug beneath her feet and vacuuming any dust left. It’s extremely tiring to be a housewife, or someone who cleans the house in general, and Ochako thinks she’s grown more muscles when scrubbing the walls than in beating up villains during her time. Having both parents work hard just to earn money, there’s no one left to clean the house. Ochako had to do most of the house chores whenever they’re away. It was the least she can do for the three of them.

Maybe she should accept the invite, and connect with old friends once more. Embrace her inner hero. Erase the itch on her fingers from not defending the people of Japan. She always wanted to do something, but there were to many risks to take in order for that to happen.

Maybe she shouldn’t. It would ease her stress, put down any lingering fear that was inside her. Her children will be safe here in the peaceful province of Miyagi. Ochako won’t have any heavy responsibility weighing on her shoulders, won’t have any negative thoughts plaguing her brain, telling her –

_Will you be good enough? As a Hero?_

_As a **teacher**...?_

Maybe she is, maybe she isn’t.

It struck her that the vacuum unplugged itself while Ochako was moving on to clean the kitchen floor, away from the outlet.

It’s for the better, Ochako supposes.

 

* * *

 

 

Shouyou is out of the house for a while, staying at a teammate’s house for the weekend. Ochako doesn’t have the heart to tell him no when he asked.

A week after stressing on her current ‘problem’, she gathers herself to write a reply. Ochako sits down on the couch reviewing the paper she wrote for Principal Nedzu. In all honesty, she’s kinda surprised he’s still alive after all these years.

Puffing out her chest, she folds the paper into the envelope she had prepared and tries her best to regulate her breathing. She has a solid answer now, isn’t she supposed to be relaxed? Why is that her hands are shaking?

Shaking her head, Ochako dismisses those anxious thoughts and stands up. She has work to do.

 

* * *

 

Ochako didn’t expect to read the principal’s reply two days later.

It’s fine. He understands her situation.

Ochako shouldn’t have had stressed over this whole ordeal. Makes her feel stupid. Makes her feel irrational.

Now that that’s settled, she has to face an even bigger problem now.

_The divorce._

_The financial problems after said divorce._

She doesn’t even feel stressed anymore, she’s downright scared.

Ochako looks at the mirror and sees a frightened _girl_ in her eyes.

Ochako doesn’t think she’s seen that look in literal years.

For how many minutes, hours that has passed, Ochako has been racking her brain for something, _something_ in her mind she can salvage just to get out of this mess.

This week’s local newspaper was scattered on her bed, along with a few magazines. Scanning for a solution in her new issue.

A couple minutes later and her eyes land on a target. Ochako feels like she could cry out of relief.

 _Jackpot_.

 

* * *

 

It feels like she’s on Cloud Nine, when she steps into the premise of the dojo. The interior reflects the façade outside. Homey and warm.

Kids can be heard in another room, high-pitched cheers reaching to where she stands.

_A fresh start,_

Ochako readjusts the strap of her ancient gym bag.

_for a fresh gal._

Her father was a very, very silly man with equally silly words.

Ochako misses him.

A woman with ponytailed black hair approached her, her aura welcoming.

“Hello, ma’am, I’m assuming you’re the new martial arts instructor for the kids aged five to ten?”

“I sure am.”

Ochako can’t help to feel jolly. She doesn’t bother being subtle with her voice. The young lady quirks her glossy red lips upwards.

“Then right this way, please.”

The lady directs her towards the room full of screaming children. Ochako doesn’t think she should be excited but she is. Unbothered by the fact that the kids are probably breaking things, she thanks the lady and she takes her leave.

Ochako turns her attention to the students and notices that more than half of them are staring at her. Some have their mouths agape. She smiles warmly at them.

They scramble to arrange themselves, pushing others in the process. After the commotion is done, Ochako noted that the shortest are in front and tallest at the back. They watch her with eager eyes.

“Good morning children.”

Some bowed their head, some bowed from the waist up.

“Good morning, sensei!”

“I am your brand new teacher, Uraraka Ochako,” She lets the bag fall off her shoulder gently. “But please call me Ochako-sensei.”

“Oooh! Ochako-sensei!”

“Ochako-sensei, Ochako-sensei!”

There’s a light smile on her face, and Ochako could already tell this brand new start is going to change her life for the better.

 

  
For the first time in many, many years Uraraka Ochako feels unburdened.

 _Weightless_.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or a kudos! They're much appreciated!


End file.
